


One cocoa, coming right up!

by Scalpha



Series: Black x White One Shots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Black's a dork sometimes, F/M, Fluff, agencyshipping - Freeform, they forgot their cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: After their first date, Black and White go to Black's house and enjoy a cup of cocoa, watching the snow.





	One cocoa, coming right up!

"Well... this is it." Black said, scratching the back of his head as he nervously looked over to White. It's been a long but enjoyable day-- the two of them finally had a day off and spent it in Nimbasa City. Their first date. It's been two weeks since Black confessed, and oh, his confession was _so cheesy_ , but White loved it. She didn't expect him to be such a romantic... though, apparently, he _did_ ask for help and even asked two of their seniors from Hoenn to catch the Volbeat and Illumise he needed. However, the fact that he'd go to such lengths just to make his confession as perfect as possible just warmed her heart even more. How could she have said no? She has had a crush on him for over _two years_!

"Boss? Booooss?" Black asked, poking her shoulder.

"Ah," she responded, surprised. "sorry. Did I space out?"

He smiled, but quickly turned around and sneezed. He rubbed his nose and looked back at his boss, a light flush gracing his face. Was that the cold or...?

"Sure did. We should go inside now! You must be cold, right?"

She grinned back and nodded as Black dug through his bag, looking for his keys. It didn't take him too long to find them and before she knew it, they were inside. His mom wasn't home for the week, and White might've expected something to actually happen between them, but she knew that Black wouldn't try anything on her without her permission.

"Here we are!" Black said, standing tall as he threw his bag in the corner and took off his jacket.

The house was rather small but cozy. White liked it. Black offered to help her take her coat off, and she agreed, giggling.

"Trying to be a gentleman, eh?", she teased.

Black laughed as he took her coat off. "Guilty! Only the best for my Boss."

"You mean your girlfriend."

Black blushed and White smiled a teasing smile. Black getting flustered was one of the cutest things in the world.

He laughed. "Yeah, right."

\----

 _'"Girlfriend", huh? Haha, it's gonna take me a while to get used to that...'_ , Black thought, feeling heat rising from his chest to his face. He'd never been one for romance, but after asking for some advice from Ruby, a dexholder from Hoenn with the title of "The Charmer", he felt like he could give it a shot. So he offered his Boss to go home with him. He wasn't planning on doing anything... _nasty_ , just spend some quality time with his Boss!

As he put his Boss' coat and his jacket on the clothes rack, he turned around and was now facing her.

"You can go to the living room if you want, Boss! I'll go to the kitchen and make us something to drink really quick!"

"Okayyy..." she answered, pouting, slightly concerning Black.

"Umm... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... it's just...", she looked away and Black could've sworn that he saw the faintest hint of pink on her face. "I don't wanna be alone."

Black just stood there, confused. Was his Boss always like this? "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I am?"

Black mustered her. Narrowed eyebrows, not looking him in the eyes, her ponytail in her hands... _'What?'_ , he thought, _'This is the first time I've seen her like this... What happened?'_

"Are... are you sure you're alright? You don't usually act like this, Boss..."

"So?!" she asked, loudly. She was now looking him straight in the eyes, blushing like a tomato. "I'm a girl too, you know!"

Black looked at her, completely baffled. So that's how girls act? Well, to be fair, to him his Boss isn't really a girl-- well, she's not _not a girl_ , per se, but she's just... his Boss. The woman he loves. Simple as that.

"Oh. Right. Umm... so, do you want to go to the kitchen with me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay? Then let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and moved toward the kitchen, holding the door open for her when she was about to enter. _"Step 1,",_ Blue, another senior dexholder from Kanto, told him, _"always be a gentleman. Hold the door open for her, make her breakfast, ask her how her day was,... that kinda stuff, you know? Girls love gentlemen."_

They were now both in the kitchen and Black opened the fridge, looking for Milk and whipped cream. Then he remembered, he didn't ask whether she even _wanted_ a cocoa!

"Oh, do you want a coffee or cocoa?"

"I'll have a co-" she interrupted herself, coughing. "... coffee. I'll have a coffee."

Black squinted, sighed and then smiled. "One cocoa, coming right up!"

"Black!", his Boss yelled, flustered. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

But he was already pouring milk inside of a pot.

\----

White sighed and sat down on a stool next to the stove, watching Black. He took a small bowl and poured two teaspoons of sugar, one teaspoon of cinnamon and Three Tablespoons of Coacoa Powder inside of it, mixing them. Then, he added two tablespoons of the milk in the pot and poured them inside of the bowl as well, now carefully placing the pot on the stove. He started mixing the mixture inside of the bowl, creating a dark brown, muddy liquid. Not particularly appetizing.  
As soon as the milk started steaming, he added the cocoa-mixture-thingy. Now that she thought about it, it kind of reminded her of a Muk. Black carefully stired the milk as he added the liquid and it slowly turned a nice, rich shade of chocolate-brown.

"I didn't know you could cook..." White said quietly, causing Black to flinch.

"Oh! Well, I'm actually not that good of a cook, I'm just good at making cocoa. My mom taught me when I was... 10, I think?" He answered, a small smile now gracing his face. He seemed so much more... different than usual. _'Maybe it's because we're... a couple now, but he's... less loud than he usually is. Should I ask?'_

"Say, Black?" she asked and he turned around to face her again. "You're quieter than you usually are. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course! Why should I be loud? I mean, there's nothing to shout about right now, right?"

White laughed and directed her gaze in the direction of the pot. "You've really matured, do you know that?"

Black scratched the back of his head, flustered. White's noticed that habit for a while now. Whenever he's flustered, he scratches the back of his head. She thought it was cute, in a way.

"Well, the hero of truth can't keep being a child, can he?!" he yelled, standing proudly, both of his hands on his hips, causing a chocolate stain to find its place there.

White couldn't help but giggle. _That's_ the Black that she fell in love with. However, her gaze quickly turned to the pot and what she saw, almost caused her to fall off the stool she sat on. "Black! The Coacoa!"

Now it was Black's turn to flinch.

He quickly turned back to the stove and pulled the pot off the stove, causing the almost overboiling milk to calm down. He sighed, relieved, and pulled two mugs out of a shelf. One of them had a Tepig on it and the other one a Snivy. He poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs and topped it off with a nice, big scoop of whipped cream before handing the Snivy-Mug to his Boss.

"There you go!" he said with a big smile on his face, seemingly proud of his creation.

White grabbed the mug by the handle, expecting it to be hot, which it was. She blew on the hot mixture for a short amount of time and then took a sip, making sure to get a good amount of cream in her mouth as well.

"Wow..." she said, looking at her mug in disbelief. "It tastes amazing!"

Black grinned proudly and White could've sworn that she saw his nose grow. "It sure does! I made it after all! ...So, you still want a coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. You convinced me."

"Thought so! Wanna go to the living room?"

"Sure. It's kinda cramped in here anyway."

Black held a hand out for his Boss, helping her stand up, and then held the door open for her, just as he did when she entered the kitchen. They made their way to the living room and sat down on the sofa, facing each other, as Black looked out of the window and saw something that practically made his eyes glow. "Boss!", he started, loudly, "It's snowing! Look!"

White, who was stunned by Black's sudden change in volume, turned around to look out of the window and saw what Black was seeing- about two to three centimeters of snow was covering the balcony. Were they really in the kitchen for that long? It didn't feel like they were.

"Well, that's not surprising, is it? It's winter after all."

"Yeah, but still! It's so pretty!"

White sighed. He really could be childish sometimes. But she loved all sides of him, that one was no exception. "It really is."

Black quickly stood up, making sure not to spell any of the delicious brew inside of his mug. He swiftly fast-walked over to the balcony door, grabbing a blanket on the way, and opened it before looking at his Boss. "Come on, come on!"

White looked at him, confused. "You want to go out there? It's freezing!"

"It's okay!" he smiled, holding up the blanket he grabbed. "I've got a blanket!"

She sighed, but ultimately gave up. She knew that arguing wasn't going to have an effect. And so she stood up and slowly walked over to Black, before stopping. "U-um... Black?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"That's only one blanket..." she stated, a slight flush of pink on her face.

"O-oh." Black answered, seemingly understanding what she was trying to say, as he too started blushing. "Well, we could... share?"

"Share?!" White asked in disbelief. Black had never been one for physical contact. They had barely even held hands!

"I mean... yeah? We're a... couple now, after all, right?" Black smiled nervously as he said that, and White reacted by blushing even harder.

_'W-we're a couple... right! That's completely normal! Besides, he's not gonna try anything. It's Black! He wouldn't try to... t-touch me where I don't want him to touch me, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. It's just gonna be... cuddling? We're gonna cuddle?! Oh god, how?! I mean-- What?!'_

"Boss?" the young champ asked, tilting his head. "We don't... um... have to, if you don't want to."

White could've sworn that he looked a bit sad, but that quickly changed to that kind and understanding smile of his.

"What? No!" She screamed, surprising herself. "I- I mean, that's not it... But you do know that, if we'll share a blanket, we'll have to... be really close, right?"

"Y-yeah, I know. I thought you wouldn't mind, but if you do that's completely fine by m-"

"No!" she interrupted him, "I just wanted to... make sure that you know."

"Alright then!" he said, blushing, as he opened the balcony door for White.

"Wait a second." White said before she went outside to see just how cold it was. She quickly ran back inside, shaking. "Black, it's freezing! No blanket in the world could warm us up out there!"

"Oh c'mon Boss, it can't be that bad!"

"Look for yourself!" she pointed at the door. Black opened the Balcony Door again and went outside. The cold didn't seem, to faze him at all! He came back inside after about a minute and looked at his Boss as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's that bad."

"What in the-- Black, I feel like I could freeze out there! How does the cold just... not faze you at all?" Black answered with a shrug and a smile.

"We can stay inside if you want, but can we at least sit in front of the door? It's big enough for us to see the snow!"

White sighed. Why was he so persistent? _'It's just snow...'_ , she thought. "Sure, if you want to."

"Thanks, Boss! Oh, um... What are we gonna do with the blanket?" he raised his hand that was holding the blanket, one eyebrow raised yet again.

"W-well...", his Boss started, looking away, "I... um... I actually feel kind of cold, so... we could still use it!"

"Oh, sure thing! Here you go." Black answered as he held the blanket out toward her. White palmed her face with her free hand. _'That's not what I meant...'_ , she thought. He really could be oblivious sometimes, even if he matured a bit. "T-that's... not what I meant."

Black looked at her, confused, to which White responded with a sigh.

"We can... share it." she mumbled.

"O-oh!" Black answered almost immediately, stiffening up. "Sure thing! I mean, if you want to! Umm... Here, take the blanket. I'll go get two pillows really quickly!"

Black handed her the blanket and put his mug on the floor. After he did that, he quickly rushed back to the sofa, grabbing two big pillows and putting them on the floor, next to each other, so that they'd both have a good view of the snow. White couldn't help but grin. She sat down on one of the pillows and pointed at the one next to her, looking at Black, who reacted by, albeit hesitantly, sitting down next to her.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" He asked.

White was slightly confused. "Do what?"

"What are we gonna do with the blanket?"

 _'Oh right, the blanket.'_ , White thought. "Don't worry, I've got this!"

The blanket was rather wide, so White decided to place it over their shoulders and backs, instructing Black to hold onto his end of the blanket as she did the same. "Done!" she declared, proud of her work, before she took a big sip out of her mug.

Black turned his face to face her and looked at her with practically glowing eyes. "Woah, that's amazing, Boss! I would've never thought of that!"

"It's nothing special, really."

The two of them just sat there for a moment, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. White couldn't lie, it really was beautiful. _'I never thought that I'd be able to... experience this. Watching the snow with Black.'_ , she thought. She had almost given up hope when she finally found the Light Stone, and when she did, she felt like she could break into tears right then and there. The feeling she felt when she finally saw Black again after two long years was indescribable. She didn't want to lose him again. That's what she thought as she grabbed his hand and lay her head on his shoulder, causing Black to flinch.

"B-boss?", he asked, seemingly flustered. White giggled.  
"Sorry."

The young champ smiled sheepishly. "Oh, don't worry about it! I was just surprised, that's all!"

_'I won't let him go again. I'll protect him with everything I've got.'_

As the two of them sat there, watching the snow fall as they held each other's hands, a question came to White's mind. "Say, Black?", she asked.

He looked over to her, both his eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"Are you planning on beating the Pokémon League again? I mean, you never got to fight the Elite 4 and the Champion, did you?"

"Oh, right, I asked Alder about that. Apparently, I don't have to win the league again! After that... incident I never got to fight them, meaning that I didn't lose, so... I can always rematch them!"

White smiled. Thank god. "That's great! When are you going to fight them?"

Black let go of her hand and crossed his arms. "That's a good question, actually. I want to battle against them as soon as possible, but I can't really fight for a while. My limbs are still kind of... numb, sometimes, so I have trouble throwing and catching Pokéballs. According to one of our seniors that actually happened to Red as well! ...I mean, under different circumstances, but still!"

"So your injuries didn't heal yet, huh? Did you visit a doctor?" White asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I did. They didn't find anything wrong with me. Red told me that he went to a hot spring on a mountain in Johto, so who knows? Maybe I'll try that as well! Do you want to come along?"

White looked up at the ceiling. A vacation in Johto _did_ sound nice. And if Black needed it to recover, even better! However... "I'd love to. But I'm not sure if I can take some days off... managing a company is hard, Black."

The young champ sighed. It's not like he didn't know that. But, he understood where she was coming from. He smiled, leaning his back on the sofa behind them. "I know, I know."

White looked down at her hands. "So, how long will you have to stay on that mountain?"

"I'm not sure. It took Red about... a year, I think?." He sighed. White's jaw dropped in shock. "A year?!" she asked, and as Black realized how long that was, he quickly straightened his back and waved his hands. "N-no! I mean, yes, but that doesn't mean that it'll take that long for _me_! After all, our injuries are different- he got frozen, I got stoned-- I mean, sucked into the Light Stone!"

White sighed, relieved. "That's true. But, still... If only there was a way I could go with you..."

For a short amount of time, White just sat there, lost in thoughts, resting her head on one of her hands. _'Is there a way?'_ , she asked herself. _'Any way I can go with him? What if I can't? do I have to let him go again? For a whole year? I don't want to keep him away from his dreams, and those injuries would certainly hinder his career... What if he's going to lose because of them? Should I stop him? Should I really keep him away from his dreams? No, I obviously shouldn't, but... I don't want to let him go again. Not after those two years. Should I... quit? Is love really worth giving up my dream? Would Black even want that? No, of course he wouldn't. He's probably thinking the same thing as me right now. Then... what can I do?"_

Her boyfriend poked her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Boss?", he asked, concerned, "You look like you're about to cry. Are you okay?"

White flinched as Black pulled her back into reality. She shook her head and tried putting on a smile, but despite her great acting skills, she couldn't manage to make it look sincere. As Black looked at her, worried, she started feeling bad for trying to hide her feelings. She looked on the ground and mumbled something Black couldn't understand. "I'm sorry boss, could you repeat that?", he asked.

"Do you... want me to quit my job?"

Black's eyes widened at her proposal. His answer came immediately as he grabbed his boss by her shoulders and looked her deep into her eyes, sweat drops forming on the back of his neck. "What?! No! Not ever! I'd rather stop battling for the rest of my life than have you quit your dream! Why would you even suggest something like that? That's your _dream_! Our titles aren't "The Dreamers" for nothing, you can't just-- you can't just give up on it!"

As White got stared down by Black and heard his words, she got more emotional by the second. He sounded so sincere. He really wanted the best for her. But... what _was_ the best for her? She didn't even know herself. She embraced Black, tightly. She didn't cry, she held it in. She knew that he wouldn't mind her crying, but she didn't _want to_. Something inside of her told her to be strong, for herself and for Black. Then, there was another part of her. A part that told her, that she wouldn't want any regrets to plague her mind after he'd leave for Johto. Was it too soon? Probably. Did she care? Not at all.

She loosened the embrace, her arms still locked around her boyfriend's neck and mustered his face. Even though he had been trapped in the Light Stone for two years, his face changed and he grew. His skin was surprisingly clean. She touched his cheek, feeling it's softness.

"Um... Boss?" he asked, surprised by the sudden contact. White responded by pulling her hand away and apologizing.

"Oh no, it's fine, don't worry about it! I was just... surprised." Black responded, scratching the back of his head. His Boss took a deep breath in and out and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Black, I would give up anything I have in an instant if it meant that we could be together. If it means that I can go to Mount Silver with you, I-" Black put his hand in front of her mouth to stop her from talking. He looked at her, angry. He let go of her mouth and shouted:  
"Don't say that ever again! I don't want you to give up on your dreams for me! You don't have to do that, Boss! I love you! I love you so much, it hurts! And I know that even if we'll be apart for another year, I'll never stop loving you! Those feelings are genuine! And you know what? I'm gonna prove it!"

White was shocked by his sudden outbreak. She simply sat on the pillow she was seated on as Black opened the Balcony Door. He took a deep breath in as he held the railing and then shouted:

_**"I LOVE WHITE AND I PROMISE THAT I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING HER!!"** _

White was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. She felt so many emotions at once. She felt light-headed. To most people, that behavior may have seemed annoying, but to White, it meant _everything_. That was the Black she fell in love with. That loud, childish and yet brave boy. A hero. She flinched as she realized something.

"Did..." she started, blushing. "Did you just call me 'White'`?"

Black panted, overexerted from screaming. "Huh... I... I guess I did..."

White smiled. She ran over to him, out to the Balcony and embraced him. He felt so warm. No wonder that the cold didn't bother him. "I love you too, Black." She whispered.

For a moment, the two of them just stood there, holding each other and enjoying the moment. But then, White loosened the embrace yet again, determined to do what she had planned. She locked her hands around his neck and parted her lips as her face slowly approached his, her cheeks getting redder by the second. She closed her eyes. She would happily give her first kiss to Black.

Black was taken aback by the sudden embrace and kiss, and as he felt her soft lips on his, tasting her vanilla chapstick, he almost choked. He could smell her perfume, he could feel her body heat, he could hear the soft sounds she made. It was truly perfect. That was the only word he could think of. He felt as though he had been hit by a Zekrom's Fusion Bolt.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back, now gladly reciprocating the kiss. Sure, it was sloppy, their teeth hit sometimes and they had to catch for air often, but to them, it couldn't have been more perfect.

After a short while that felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss, reaching for air. Black rested his forehead against his Boss', smiling. "I love you, Black.", she said.

"I love you too, Boss." He answered.

White laughed. "Oh, now I'm "Boss" again?"

"Well," he started, smiling. "I can't call you 'White' at work. What else can I call you?"

White thought about it for a moment. A nickname for his Boss that still sounds similar to "Boss"...

"How about 'Prez'?" She asked. Black looked at her, surprised.

"Doesn't that sound a bit... informal?"

"Does it matter?"

"Okay, Prez. Whatever you say."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually so hard to write and I'm not sure why. I just couldn't decide on how I wanted it to end. I wrote, like, four different versions of the ending! All in all, The fic was over 7400 words long (all the endings included), but after I removed them, I got down to 4063. That's my longest One-Shot so far! I hope you enjoyed this fic. See you next time!


End file.
